The Birth of Witsuarunemitea
by absolute-insanity
Summary: How far would you go to stop a tyrant's reign over the entire multiverse? Not just humanity, but the entire universe humanity resides in is an experiment to create weapons capable of fighting those monsters. Deploying measures to nurture different kinds of ingenuity and weaponry, Walpurgis Night was merely one of the failures, and Goddess Kaname merely the first success.
1. Preamble

-X-

* * *

What was she thinking?

Beneath those bloody skies, her hands stained in red liquid-

Standing over the corpse of her lover,

What was she thinking?

Her broken promises

The lies abound

Power that reaches the heavens

Walking upon splinters of her own mind?

What was she thinking as she remembered her smile?

* * *

-X-


	2. Prologue I

**The Birth of Witsuarunemitea** (working title)

* * *

_"Why would you do such a cruel thing as to throw your friend away, Madoka?"_

_-Incubator_

* * *

Prologue #1

-X-

"Mommy, can I have ice cream later?"

The girl was smiling up at the female walking next to her. She opened her mouth to answer, but by then #C-3844-FX 'Karikatur' had already deemed the conversation meaningless. It stopped paying attention to their words, even though it kept on watching them like a hawk.

With a nigh imperceptible start, it received a data stream from its command base. It complied a second later.

Space tore itself apart next to it, but it paid the screeching no mind and kept its eyes on its quarry. All seemed to become silent again after a few seconds. There were two similar looking beings on the roof now, only distinguishable by the markings on their backs.

"We have received priority orders from Maxim-Actual."

This time the Karikatur _did_ startle and turned to look at the speaker. If it had the capability to do so, it would have frowned.

"It is time?"

The thing next to him was not a mere Karikatur, even though it looked similar - it was a #X-117 'Drache' - in its presence the Karikatur might as well be a mere grunt. Instead of answering, the thing just stared down at the family it had been watching. It looked thoughtful.

"The order itself came from further up. Maxim only relayed the message."

"Why would headquarters butt in on our operations?"

With an annoyed sneer, the Drache turned to its companion.

"Silence, worm. We were created to serve, and serve we shall."

The Karikatur wasn't cowed in the slightest, however. They all might have powers to defend themselves, but they were never meant for direct combat. They were no operatives like the more bulky #RD-08-FF 'DEVA', they were spy, infiltration and administration models. Just because Karikaturs generally didn't command the same authority and responsibility than the more advanced Drache models, didn't mean that it automatically had its personal respect. And such a thing showed, especially out in the proverbial 'battlefield' – no matter where that might be.

"Why now though? The circumstances are not yet ideal for maximum tragedy to occur to T83."

Even though the machines were arguing, they both obediently kept the family in their sights while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They both came to a halt when they saw target callsign T83 stop at a souvenir shop with her parents.

Grudgingly, the Drache replied.

"It seems our plan was no longer efficient. We have been issued new instructions."

Karikatur expressed its agitation by shuddering for half a second.

"It still does not explain the scrutiny. Something is going on. If this is a cover up for one of their other operations, the new order will possibly affect the experiment in a detrimental fashion. I cannot enact phase #3 of operation 'GODDESS' on someone's whim alone."

Instead of arguing further, the Drache forwarded the new instructions to the Karikatur.

It blinked once. Twice.

_This is..._

"If these calculations are correct..."

"Yes. Indeed."

They both lapsed back into silence and watched T83 exit the shop with a new toy in hand.

"This changes everything."

The advanced model turned and started walking away.

"C-3844-FX, the operation is henceforth renamed into 'Taiji'. You are to enact phase #3 immediately and make modifications to the plan as ordered!"

"Acknowledged, Bravo-Actual," the Karikatur addressed the other machine by its callsign for the first time. It had whispered those words, still not over the disbelief the new predictions of the future had caused.

If those calculations were indeed accurate...

Then success was in their grasp. It could almost taste it on its nonexistent tongue.

"...it would certainly justify a change of plans."

This time, Karikatur did not follow T83 when she rounded a corner.

Its voice lost its human quality.

"Switching priority target from 'T5' to 'T83'. Renaming new priority target 'T83' into 'T1'. Recalling surveillance drones from location 'Japan'. Redeploying drones to location 'Ukraine', setting priority to location 'Pripyat'. Deploying DEVA squads 3 through 8. Enacting phase #3 of operation 'Taiji'. Relaying orders."

Within mere 3 seconds a shot rang out.

A second later T1's shrill scream echoed through the streets.

-X-


	3. Prologue II

**The Birth of Witsuarunemitea** (working title)

* * *

_"Your ideals have no meaning. And if you can't drop them, then drown in them and _die_."_

_-Heroic Spirit EMIYA  
_

* * *

Prologue #2

-X-

It happened in the middle of an empty and run down parking lot.

The place was ordinary, nobody would have normally given it a second glance.

However.

In the middle of the expanse lay a girl, her pants quiet enough as to be trivially easy to confuse for regular breathing.

Her body was broken, her clothing hiding scars conceived from years of abuse.

Blood pooled around her.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Her eyes had already lost their shine.

* * *

On the rooftop of one of the surrounding houses, two figures sat.

One was a great white wolf, even seated his height of 7 feet would awe any passerby.

Compared to it, the other white figure was a mere toy.

The Karikatur turned to the small subterfuge oriented #FF-83 'INCUBATOR' model.

"The next phase is already being deployed. Commence execution of orders at once."

The Incubator simply seemed to vanish.

* * *

Eyes were locked with the sky.

Gray clouds, sporadically broken up by overwhelming rays of light, burning the ground and illuminating the dust in the air.

"Do you want to be saved?"

The head of a toy filled her fading vision.

"I will fulfill one wish of yours."

She managed to blink and tilt her head to the right, looking at the creature. It took her a moment to realize that it was not actually a hallucination.

Her eyes went wide.

It stared back.

"If you tarry any longer, you will succumb to your injuries."

She was crying – even though she did not have the energy to make any sound. Her mouth parted slightly.

The toy turned to look directly at her, as if to impress the gravity of the situation on her.

"I gave you all the tools you need to survive. **So fight.**"

A manic gleam entered her eyes, some of her energy restored by adrenaline.

"-MY WISH IS-!"

* * *

Ash, thick and oily, filled the streets like a cloud. Bodies with their flesh melting off of them, corpses liquefying.

Animals and children with tumors the sizes of baseballs with limbs, tearing their host's meat apart from the inside.

An overwhelming presence in the air, whispering promises of death and decay into their ears.

A front row seat of feasting madness.

The very earth set ablaze, a darkness that seemed to extend up to the heavens, fire barely piercing the veil between patches of broken asphalt.

A fire that consumed rather than burned, a fire that tormented rather than killed.

Like snakes of living sludge it moved through the streets, writhing and coiling like a predator as it hunted.

In between the emptiness was a girl.

Pleading, the teeth set like those of a starved lion, she was staring up at the tear in space.

A black hole floated above the city, violating reality with its sheer presence.

It was constantly vomiting hundreds upon hundreds of liters of the black liquid into the city.

The girl reached upwards, her demented smile never leaving her face.

Darkness descended.

Had she been laughing? Had the fire been answering her?

But even as this apocalyptic event happened, her mind could not cope with the trauma she was still in the process of receiving.

And while her mind broke down, so did the presence fade.

Through it all, a small toy sat behind her, patiently waiting for the spectacle to end.

* * *

-X-


End file.
